


The Interesting Life Of Hercules Hansen

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Past Underage, Showers, Snippet, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's not his brother. He doesn't want Mako Mori like <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interesting Life Of Hercules Hansen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalathebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/gifts).



Herc stands in the running water for longer than he should, letting the hot water rinse off his sweat and his sorrow. In the next cubicle, Chuck turns off the water, slamming the tap closed like it’s done him wrong.

They’re a Jaeger team now. That matters to Chuck – that they’re in the fight, kicking kaiju arse and winning, making kills, trying to take back the things they can’t regain. And they’re family. That matters to Herc, over and above his son’s grievances with him.

_And did family matter when you turned Scott in?_

_That was different,_ he tells himself. _I can live with Chuck’s anger. Nobody is being hurt this time. Nobody else, anyway._

“Hey!” Chuck’s voice rings out, defensive and annoyed. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I am come with a message for Herc- _san_ ,” is the reply, sharp bite beneath the softness. “From the Marshal.”

Sighing, Herc turns off the water and pulls the towel off the hook, wrapping it around his waist. When he steps out of the shower cubicle, Mako is standing with folded arms just inside the door, while Chuck glowers at her from the bench against the wall.

Is it an improvement from two months ago, when Stacker asked point-blank if he had to have a talk with Chuck? Herc doesn’t know, but he does know Chuck never got further than a kiss.

_I don’t care if they’re sleeping together, but if he breaks Mako’s heart, I can’t guarantee I won’t punch him._

Herc didn’t point out that Mako was too focused on her studies, not enough into Chuck for Stacker to worry about her heart being broken. Stacker was a dad, and Herc couldn’t say he wouldn’t’ve been the same if Mako was his daughter…

Of course, if Mako was his daughter, his life might be a little less complicated.

Like now, telling himself that the heat on his cheeks and chest is from the shower, not because Mako Mori – clever and bright and younger than his own _son_ , goddammit – is staring at his old, worn body with frank fascination.

Herc’s not his brother. He doesn’t like them ‘fresh and unjaded’. He doesn’t want Miss Mako like that.

Except sometimes when it curls in his gut and wraps dainty, clever fingers around his balls and he _does_.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically a glimpse into the plotbunny where the Hansen men are all interested in Mako in various ways, both healthy and unhealthy. Written for **koalathebear** who really wanted a ficlet with Herc/Mako (which I don't usually write), but was willing to settle for Mako/Raleigh, in the shower, no sex. She got shower, no sex, for both.


End file.
